Cherry Blossom Wario
by EgaoEmily
Summary: Emiska is starting her first year of high school, suspected to be filled with romance and scandal, will true love ever go doki doki in her koroko? find out.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Emiska-chan Today is my first day of highschool, I know, I just know that something amazing will happen today. Unfortunately I am running late so I must grab my toast and run out of the door. I hope today a cute senpai will notice me!

*TRANSITION TO OUTSIDE OF THE SCHOOL*

"I am almost there! I wont be lat-" I run directly into someone.

"hey watch where you are going you big idi-" I look up to see the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, his mustache like a wire, his beady eyes peering from under his hat with a w on i. His beautiful round body I was lucky enough to run into it. I could feel my heart, doki doki it rang in my ears and was afraid he could hear it.

"oh I-i didn't realize.. I didn't mean to run into you" I stammer.

"WHA!" he exclaims his voice like music parading around my eardrums. Oh how he only said wha but I know what he meant, he meant so much more, probably something along the lines of, "why the fuck did you run into me you idiot" but that is just an estimate. I watch as he storms off to the school.

"… wow" I sigh, I have never felt this before. I hear the bell ring.

"OH FUCKING SHIT" I run into that building. I finally make my way to class. The only seat left is the one next to the window second from the back. The girl next to me has pink hair and pigtails.

"that was supposed to be my seat" she mutters. "I was supposed to be the main character" I stare at her for a second, what a weird thing to say. I shrug it off.

"hello" she introduces herself, "I am Kyoko Hikaru, but you can call me Hika-Chan, b-but don't think that means we're friends" I understand completely now, she is my flat chested Tsundre sidekick. Yes I always wanted one of those.

"class" the teacher says "we have a new transfer student, Tony" a clock walks in, he is blue duba de duba die, and has a charming brittish accent like Brocoli Cucumber.

"I wanna fuck the clock" I whisper.  
"what!?" exclaims Hika-chan.

"I WANNA FUCK THE CLOCK" I scream whisper.

"what no, don't do that, why would you think that is a good idea?"

"I dont know"

*FASTFORWARD TO LUNCH TIME*

"so Emiska-Chan any boys you like?" Hika asks. I wanna fuck the clock is still a very large part of my train of thought but she already knows about that.

"um well there are two guys… Tony and this upperclassman he is round and has a W on his hat"

"that is Wario-senpai he is the most popular boy is school"

"I can see why" I sigh. Then a small blue clock walks over to us.

"you're Emiska right?"

"yes"

"well, hi im Tony," I can hear him ticking, I wonder if the hands on his face move in time with his heart, I wonder if he controls time, that would be pretty bitchin.

"yes I know who you are, I overheard your conversation, and as the bad boy in this love triangle you will feel conflicted emotions towards me because you yearn for freedom but are not sure if you are willing to pay the price for it."

"um, okay" what is with everyone they are so weird. I look out of the door for a second, and I see him. Wario the school rep, the coolest senpai ever. Decide to talk to him, I run out there.

"Wario-senpai!" he turns around, the wind blows through his moustache like a shampoo commercial.

"Wha?" he asks

"oh, hi, I'm Emiska, I ran into you earlier today, I wanted to actually apologize to you"

"wha."

"yeah im glad you forgive me, I think we should hang out some time"

"wha"

"Really! That's great!, I cant wait, see you there"

"WAH" I run back to Hika and tell her the good news. She could care less on the outside but deep down I know she cares, it is programed into that character archetype.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week of school was uneventful but it didn't matter it was all leading up to that Saturday. I put on my most anime outfit but not to the point where I was full on magical girl. I walked to the café clutching my bag, I was so nervous, what if he didn't show up, or worse, what if he showed up with his childhood friend. What no that won't happen.

I enter, there he is wearing his overalls the fit his figure nicely.

"wah." He greets me.

"hey, im glad you're here."

"WAh."

"haha I know right" we order I get dome cake and a water, he gets wAh and WaH. I never knew he had such sophisticated tastes. We go and sit in a booth near the window. The light catches in his moustache and I feel my breath be taken, it was truly breathtaking. We talk about everything, he has so many hobbies, like winning and cheating and listing. I was hoping that this day would never end but it is never as we want it.

He walks me back to the train staion.

"I had a great day today senpai"

"wah!" he laughed. I was happy he had such a good time too, I didnt think it could get any better but then, he kissed me on the cheek. I could feel my cheeks flush loudly. This was everything I ever wanted and more. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen in embarrassment and joy and a little bit of arousal but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that he kissed me!

*NEXT MOTHER FUCKING DAY*

I told Hika-Chan everything that happened. And she was like, whatever I have over 1000 friends on facebook and I told her that that was cool. Unfortunately Tony overheard me.

"So what is so great about him any wat, huh? What makes him so special?"

"are you jelly?" I ask Tony

"pshaw, no, im the bad boy I cant be jealous what no."

"you seem kinda je-"

"beep beep beep beep BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" wow rude, but as I look into his eyes while he says that I can only think about how much I want to fuck the clock. I mean that bowtie, damn.

"ow my ears." That was loud.

"but no Emiska you will be my girlfriend" I gasp, was he asking me out? No it couldn't be! But Wario senpai liked me, what are these conflicting love triangle feelings.

"b-but" I stammer. Hika-Chan looks pretty annoyed at all of this.


End file.
